Young Justice: Tales from the Outcast
by MissMarvelous13
Summary: Join the Team as they face everything the Universe has to throw at them. Including but not limited to: Lex Luthor, Ra's Al Ghul, Jason Todd, Damian Wayne, and Deathstroke. Takes place two years after Invasion, and continuation of Introducing: Ravager. Formerly entitled Young Justice: Apokolips.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So this is the continuation of****_ "Introducing: Ravager."_**** I recommend reading that to get a feel for how Ravager joined the Team, and how she got started. This first chapter is just a light-hearted and fun chapter to proceed the darker story ahead. Enough of my rambling, here's the show :)**

* * *

**"Light Duty"**

**The Watchtower**

**August 5 18:27**

A knock on Rose's bedroom door pulled her out of her concentration. She placed the notebook she was writing in down and opened her bedroom door.

Artemis stood at her door, wearing a black leather jacket, grey t-shirt, black jeans and black boots. In front of her stood a small child with dark auburn hair and gray eyes. Rose's eyebrows came together and Artemis smiled sweetly.

"Oh no." Rose tilted her head back.

"Just hear me out." Artemis pleaded. "I forgot I promised to watch my niece for my sister while she's out. I didn't want to leave her at my mom's because she has it rough as it is, and I have to go on a mission that I promised Aqualad I'd go on. He's in a bad mood, and I'm not gonna make it worse."

"Artemis, kids aren't allowed on the Watchtower unless they're super-powered and a part of the team." Rose crossed her arms. "How did you even get her through the zeta-tube?"

"I assigned her a designation." Artemis shrugged, brushing an auburn strand out of Lian's eyes. "And I know. But, you were the only one I could think of to watch her because you're on light duty and can keep a secret. Please help me?"

Rose groaned. "I'm totally going to get owned by Bats for this one."

"Thank you so much! Go to Auntie Rose." Artemis lightly guided Lian towards Rose.

"You owe me big time." Rose warned Artemis.

"Don't let anyone see her." Artemis called over her shoulder. She took off towards the mission room.

Rose turned towards the small child. And Lian smiled.

"Arm?" She pointed at Rose's cast on her wrist.

"I got into a fight with a bad guy, and he fractured my wrist." Rose shrugged.

Lian climbed onto Rose's bed and started drawing in her notebook.

"Let me get you a clean page." Rose flipped to the back of the notebook. "Auntie Rose has to finish writing a paper, so draw to your little heart's content."

* * *

**Metropolis**

**August 5 18:46**

"Tigress, watch it!" Aqualad warned her. She jumped and fired an arrow, avoiding the lasers shooting at her.

"Is it me, or are the Intergang's soldiers getting tougher?" Miss Martian asked. She deflected the lasers and put a forcefield around Superboy. The lasers deflected off of it and redirected towards some of the soldiers.

"Thanks, M'gann." Superboy smiled.

"No problem." She smiled back.

"I think a better question is: since when does Intergang have soldiers?" Nightwing demanded, using his escrima sticks to take out soldiers.

"Only one way to find out." Aqualad slashed away with his water-bearers as aquatic swords.

* * *

**The Watchtower**

**August ****5 19:15**

"Okay Lian, I finished my paper. Now we can," Rose turned around and Lian was gone. "Oh no."

She bolted out of her room and down the hall. She calmly walked through the living room where Captain Marvel and Kid Flash were sitting. Rose then took off in a sprint to the mission room, and saw Lian making her way to the armory.

"Rose." Batman crossed his arms.

"Hello, Bruce." Rose smiled sneakily.

"I'm not even going to acknowledge that." Batman shook his head. "Why are you sneaking around the Watchtower?"

"I'm not sneaking around the Watchtower." Rose crossed her arms. Rose looked around him and saw Lian turn the corner.

Batman glared.

"I'm playing assassin with Kid Flash. It's like advanced tag. First one to draw on the other's neck wins." Rose lied.

"Mm-hm." Batman didn't believe her.

"Don't tell him I'm here." Rose warned him and took off.

"Kids." Batman spat.

Rose caught up to Lian, and picked her up.

"Don't run away again." Rose chided.

"Training session engaged." A computer voice announced over the speaker. Rose had walked into the training room.

"Uh oh." Rose flinched. She pulled her sword as a red laser shot at her. She deflected it and placed Lian on the ground.

"Again!" Lian laughed.

"Why do you like violence?" Rose jumped over a metallic wall. She threw Lian onto her back. "Oh right. You're an assassin baby like me. Hold on tight."

Rose slashed away at obstacles, deflecting and destroying anything that would harm Lian. Two robots swung a sword at Rose's back, so Rose kneeled and blocked with her swords behind her. Lian laughed even more.

"Ugh, you're crazy kid." Rose destroyed the robots.

* * *

**Metropolis**

**August 5 19:15**

"Everyone in position?" Aqualad asked.

(Telepathic link established.) Miss Martian alerted everyone.

(Nightwing in position.)

(Superboy, ready.)

(Tigress, good to go.)

(Alright. Nightwing and I will infiltrate the mainframe computer. Tigress and Superboy, take out the security system. Miss Martian, cover our backs.) Aqualad ordered.

(Sweet.) Tigress aimed an arrow at the security camera situated in the corner of the Lex Corp. building.

Superboy made it to the roof with a little help from Miss Martian's telekinesis. He took out the security cameras up there, and disengaged the motion sensors. (Go!)

Everyone took their places, and infiltrated the Lex Corp building. Aqualad and Nightwing made it to the main frame room through the white halls and tiled floors with no problem as Tigress and Miss Martian helped take out the security system on the other side of the building. Superboy soon joined the girls.

(What do we do from here?) Superboy asked.

(Stay whelmed.) Aqualad told him.

(Almost done.) Nightwing assured. He continued hacking into the super computer. (Man, Luthor's security is super tight. And not in a good way. But I'm in...got the files we were looking for now, and...done.)

(Alright time to go.) Aqualad ordered.

"Stop right there!" A guard yelled at Nightwing and Aqualad.

(Great. Make my day.) Aqualad thought angrily.

* * *

**The Watchtower**

**August 5 19:29**

Ravager left the training room sweating and panting. Lian cried out in joy and Rose made her way back to her room in secret.

"You are more trouble than you're worth." Ravager glared, setting the girl on the bed. Lian began to cry.

"Oh no, sh. Don't do that." Rose pleaded. "Hungry? Want some...ice cream?"

"Yeah!" Lian cheered.

There was a knock on the door, and Rose flinched.

"Stay quiet and you can get some ice cream." Rose promised. She cracked the door to find Batman.

"Did I hear a child crying?" He demanded.

"Nope. It might have been the TV. Captain Marvel-"

Batman pushed the door open all the way and walked in. He looked around but didn't see a child. Rose panicked on the inside, but was calm on the exterior. Batman looked around suspiciously.

"Hm." Batman exited. Rose waited two minutes before leaving out the door. She turned the corner, and found Kid Flash.

"Oh Rose," He smiled evilly. "Looking for someone?"

"Alright, where is she?" Rose crossed her arms.

"Where's who?" Bart looked at his fingers. "Maybe if I have a little incentive..."

"The incentive is I don't break your leg." Rose threatened.

"Captain Marvel's playing with her in his room." He smiled.

Rose took off in a sprint, and Kid zipped ahead.

"Allow me, m'lady." Kid picked her up and zoomed to the other side of the Watchtower to Captain Marvel's room. When he stopped, she glared at him. "You have to admit that was fun."

"Whatever." Rose rolled her eyes and opened the door to find the younger version of Captain Marvel playing patty-cake with Lian.

"Billy, thank God." Rose picked Lian up. "None of you saw this."

"Oh come on. She's much more fun than the other Leaguers." Billy pouted.

"Sorry Bill, gotta keep her with me." Rose shrugged.

"Ice cream?" Lian asked.

"Yes, ice cream." Ravager sighed.

She left the two younger men, and sneaked off to the kitchen. Most of the League members and the Team had gone home, so she was mostly in the clear now.

Rose sat Lian down at the kitchen table and opened the freezer, getting out the ice cream.

"We fooled Uncle Bats, didn't we?" Rose smiled, turning around. Instead of Lian, she saw Batman with Lian tugging on his cape. "Busted."

"Uncle Bats has a few words to say to Auntie Rose." Batman picked Lian up.

"You in trouble!" Lian pointed at Rose.

"Precisely." Batman glared at Rose.

He set Lian down in a chair with a book on it so she could reach the table. Rose finished getting Lian's ice cream, and sat across from Batman.

"Why is Roy's daughter here?" Batman demanded.

"Mommy has a hot date!" Lian answered.

Batman raised an eyebrow under his mask. "I thought I made it clear that no children were to enter the Watchtower unless authorized. Come in Artemis, I can hear you sneaking off."

Artemis entered the dark kitchen, and smiled sheepishly. "I needed a babysitter."

"Next time, don't make promises you can't keep. Take Lian home with you." Batman ordered. "Since you seem to be feeling better, here's your new case file you get to study."

Ravager took the file from Batman to read for later. Artemis picked Lian up, and set her empty bowl in the sink. She took Lian home to Gotham, and her mother welcomed her home with excitement at seeing both her daughter and granddaughter.

Back at the Watchtower, after getting a lecture from Batman, Rose retired back to her room. She picked up the notebook and found Lian's picture that she drew. It had Rose and Lian holding hands, with a sword in Rose's free hand, and a bat in the background. A sun was in the corner of the page. Rose smiled and pinned the picture up on the wall.

She then turned her attention to the lengthy case file that detailed her next mission.

* * *

**So, things get a bit messy with the next mission ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! So this part of the story centers around Rose and Dick. Also, thinking an update every Sunday would be a good schedule. It is Sunday...right? I lose track during the summer...**

* * *

**"Married" **

**The Watchtower**

**August 14 12:56**

Nightwing, Rose, Aqualad, Batman and Superman stood in the mission room. A holographic screen showed case files on Queen Bee, the UN building in Paris, and the Qurac UN ambassador, Augustin Marquette.

"Congratulations you two are married." Superman smirked tauntingly.

"Oh joy." Nightwing scoffed. Ravager elbowed him.

"Luthor and Queen Bee have it out for Marquette because of his stubbornness to keeping his country's rights as free as possible under Bee's control." Batman explained. "At the moment, there is to be a UN summit planned for August 17, in Paris, where Luthor is scheduled to meet Bee."

"Where do we come in?" Rose asked.

"You're job is to go undercover as two assassins. You want to get hired by Luthor and Bee." Aqualad told them. "Once you prove yourselves, then your assignments should work it's way up to taking out the Ambassador Marquette."

"From the files you gathered on your last mission, we figured out that Marquette would be next on Luthor's hit list. And with how unstable Qurac and Bialya are now...we're looking at an all out war between the two if all goes downhill." Superman informed.

"Got it." Nightwing nodded. "But why do we need to be married?"

"Because they want me to go back to my old mercenary days." Rose crossed her arms. "That's why you wanted me on the team, isn't it?"

"We need somebody who has the experience." Superman explained. "You're the best we have."

"So I marry ol' Dick here, why?" Rose asked.

"We need a person who can pass off as an assassin who has your back. What better way than to get married?" Aqualad smiled.

"If my dad finds out..." Rose held her head.

"He shouldn't know." Dick smirked at her.

"Well if we're all finished here, I pronounce you man and wife." Aqualad smirked.

"You're having too much fun with this." Rose rolled her eyes.

"Well, Mrs. Rose Anderson, we must go pack." Nightwing smirked.

"We're not going by his name? Smart." Rose remarked.

"Secret identities are supposed to remain that way. Of course I would be interested in knowing how you seem to know everyone's identity." Batman glared at Rose.

"I'm just that good." Rose smirked and retreated to her room.

"We're in for a bumpy ride, aren't we?" Aqualad asked.

"Very much so." Superman sighed.

* * *

**Somewhere Over the Atlantic Ocean**

**August 16 8:39**

Rose's hair hung loose around her shoulders and down her back. She wore a navy blue hoodie and white shirt to shield her from the brisk cool air of the plane. Her black skinny jeans covered her crossed legs, and ended in red flats. She didn't bother with wearing anything to cover her eyes, as she usually wore her mask when in uniform. A book titled, "Pudd'nhead Wilson," by Mark Twain, was in her pale hands.

Dick Grayson, now going by Christopher Anderson, sat beside her, head tilted back and mouth gaping open. His eyes were closed in sleep behind his aviator sunglasses, and his dark hair was a mess from the long sleep he had. He wore a red hooded jacket and black shirt, blue jeans, and black shoes.

Rose glanced over at him and made a face. Her eyes flickered down to his left hand, where a white gold wedding band was wrapped around his finger.

"If you lose these, don't bother coming back." Batman had told them after giving them the rings. When Rose had examine her ring, it had "Martha Wayne" engraved on the inside. Ever since then, she had taken extra caution, checking every now and then on the ring. "Thomas Wayne" was engraved into Dick's ring.

It would be another hour before the plane landed in Paris. Once it got there, Dick had intertwined his fingers with Rose's, and remarked, "We're married, remember?"

They picked up their luggage, and checked into Hotel Le Bristol. It was a gorgeous spacious hotel, definitely of five star quality.

"I see Bruce didn't waste a cent on getting this." Rose remarked.

Dick yawned. "You get used to it after a while."

"Forgive me, I've been living in a college dorm the past year and not in a mansion." Rose snarked.

"Ha, of course. Excuse me, then." Dick smirked down at her.

They walked to the front desk, and checked in.

"Anderson, Christopher and Rose." Dick flashed a flirty smile to the hotel receptionist.

"Have a good time." She giggled with a French accent, handing him the keys.

"Oh I will." Dick assured. Rose rolled her eyes and took her card key from her "husband."

They took the elevator up to their room which was at the top floor, and overlooked most of the city. The room was grand and open. There was a living room, a kitchen, bathroom and a bedroom. In the bedroom, there was a large king-sized bed, a walk-in closet, and a flatscreen TV on the wall across from the bed. Rose unpacked her suitcase, and Dick flopped on the bed.

"Hey, only one bed." He propped himself up on his elbow.

"I see that, Chris." Rose glared. After unpacking, she checked for bugs around the room. Upon finding none, she set up her laptop in the dining space connected to the kitchen. She logged onto the free wifi, and then connected to a secure line.

"You're all settled?" Batman asked.

"Correct." Rose confirmed.

"Hey, Chris, stop stuffing your face and come over here." Batman glared. Dick put the food he was eating down, and bent over Rose to face Batman on the webcam.

"Hey," Dick called through a mouthful of sandwich.

"We have confirmation from alpha squad that Queen Bee and Luthor are in the city. Go make yourselves known." Batman ordered.

"Gotcha." Dick swallowed.

"And for Clark's sake, would it kill you to act like a couple?" Batman demanded.

"She keeps rejecting my charms." Dick objected.

"You have no idea how hard this is for me." Rose pinched her nose. "He acts like a thirteen year old."

"That's why I picked you for the job. You're a strong person, Ravager. Deal with it." Batman closed out the screen.

"Great." Rose sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola, so here's chapter three! Thanks for the reviews everyone! It really is an inspiration to keep writing, and I like knowing I'm writing something people will like :)**

* * *

**"Job"**

**Paris, France**

**April 16, 19:05**

Dick wore a blue tie, white shirt, black suit jacket and black pants with black dress shoes. His signature sunglasses were worn as he scanned the area around the restaurant. He ate a piece of shrimp while standing at the seafood buffet, and turned to see Rose sitting at their table. She wore a strapless red dress with slits up both sides to her mid-thigh. Silver heels were on her feet, and she held a mirror in front of her while she applied red lipstick to her smooth lips.

"Would you chill with eating for two minutes?" Rose whispered.

"I'm hungry, and the food's good." Dick countered, then added, "honey."

"You're getting way into this undercover marriage thing." Rose remarked quietly.

"Well you're being extremely distant, darling." Dick told her.

She looked up at him with an, "are-you-being-serious-right-now?" look. "I apologize, but as a mercenary, you'll have to understand that the mission comes first."

"Oh, so our relationship doesn't mean anything to you?" Dick crossed his arms.

A chuckle came from behind the two. "You two fight like an old married couple. Rose, it's good to see you."

"Mr. Lex Luthor," Rose stood. Lex kissed her cheek.

"Please, Rose, you've known me since you were a child." Lex placed a hand on her shoulder. "You can call me Lex."

"Of course," Rose smiled. "Care to join us?"

"I have some business to attend to, but I'd love to catch up. What brings you to Paris?" Lex asked, taking a seat next to Rose. Dick watched from behind his glasses with a glare as the two interacted.

"We were actually looking for a job outside of the states. A new fresh start, and all with the marriage." Rose explained, gesturing to Dick.

"Does your father know you got married?" Lex asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh, no. I was afraid of how he'd react. You know how protective he is over me..." Rose sipped some of her red wine.

"I understand." Lex nodded. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Mr..." Lex held out his hand.

"Anderson. Chris Anderson." Dick shook his hand.

"Mr. Anderson." Lex smiled. "I take it you share the same line of work as Rose?"

"Yes, but I'm nowhere near as skilled as she is." Dick explained. "I was hoping Paris would have some opportunity to gain more experience."

"I see. Well, as Rose is an old friend of mine, I would be happy to help you out." Lex smiled the "political smile" he used when making a deal.

"I'd be honored." Dick smiled back.

"See Mr. Langley over there?" Lex motioned to a man in a brown business suit, red tie and balding hair. "He has been blackmailing some of my employees. I think the world could do without a man of his stature."

"Easy." Rose smirked, the old thrill of a challenge igniting in her eyes. Luthor managed to recognize that immediately.

"Take care of it before tomorrow morning, and I'll pay you accordingly." Lex challenged.

Rose picked up on it quickly. "Pay accordingly? What are we talking here?"

"Forty." Lex bargained.

"Fifty." Rose told Lex.

"Forty-five."

"Forty-five and throw in weapons." Dick added.

Lex smirked. "Why so?"

"We're working outside of the country. We can't exactly get assault rifles on a commercial flight." Dick explained.

"Understood. You know the usual way of my paying. I must leave you to go take care of business." Lex kissed the top of Rose's head. "Take care of Miss Wilson, Mr. Anderson."

Dick waited until after Lex's back was turned to their table, and had gone to meet with business associates. Then he leaned towards Rose.

"You didn't tell me you were buddy-buddy with Lex Luthor. And why were we bargaining for a price to kill that guy?" Dick hissed.

"I figured you read my file, and knew my past. And we had to bargain. First rule of being a mercenary: you're motivated by profit, and profit only. That makes mercenaries the greedy type of people. If we didn't bargain, our cover would have been blown." Rose tapped the table with her finger to accentuate her point.

"I didn't read your file because I trusted you to tell me everything." Dick glared.

"Dude, that's a really stupid thing to do. You shouldn't trust me to tell you anything, because I don't trust anyone. So of course, I'm not going to tell you anything you don't specifically question me about." Rose whisper-yelled.

"Okay." Dick gave up. "What's the plan now?"

"We kill Langley." Rose smirked.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey all! As always, thank you for your reviews, it makes me feel loved. And I'm updating early because I'm going to e busy all day tomorrow... Also, if anyone happens to be an artist, and would like to draw a cover for this story that would be awesome!**

* * *

**"Killers"**

**Paris, France**

**August 16 21:14**

Rose pointed the sniper rifle in her hands down at the street. She was in an abandoned apartment building, perched on a window seat, with the rifle's safety off. She ran her hands down the smooth barrel, and looked through the scope with eager eyes. Dick sat at a desk with his feet perched on top.

"I don't like this. We're killing an innocent man." Dick looked away sadly.

"Oh, relax." Was all Rose said.

"Relax. Is that it?" Dick demanded.

"Welcome to the life of a mercenary." Rose smirked through the scope.

"I'm starting to question who's side you're on." Dick narrowed his eyes.

"Good." Rose quipped.

"Good?" Dick asked incredulously. "That's not good. I need to know that you're on my side. Otherwise I'm risking my neck for the wrong side."

Rose finally looked away. "I have a plan. Chill."

"Will you tell me what the plan is?" Dick asked. He was in his Nightwing suit, but his blue bird was gone.

"I suppose." Rose shrugged, then turned her attention back to the scope. "After I end this dude."

"No, now." Nightwing pulled the rifle away from her, flipping the safety on.

"Did you really think Bats would send us here alone?" Rose rested her hand on her armored knee. She had her mask off so she could shoot.

"Alpha?" Nightwing asked.

"Gamma." Rose answered.

He physically relaxed. "They told Langley we're gonna kill him?"

"And he's armored up in kevlar laced with fake blood. I shoot him in the stomach, and he shouldn't be as bruised up. Of course he'll probably blackout because he's out of shape and doesn't have any muscle to protect him, so yeah. He might need to rest in the hospital a few days."

"They couldn't get M'gann to do it?" Nightwing asked.

"She got called away to a mission on Mars. We're supposed to be informed about it after our time here. Bats wouldn't tell me anything because he wants 'one-hundred percent of my mind on the mission.'" Rose took the gun back and looked through the scope.

"So then-"

Rose pulled the trigger, and the bullet fired from the gun. It traveled through the dark city streets and hit Mr. Langley's abdomen. The shock hit him harder than he thought, and he hit the ground with a thud. As Rose had predicted, he blacked out, and fake blood poured into the alley street.

Dick froze and stared wide-eyed at Rose. She breathed, and closed her eyes. She pulled the gun away from the window, and swung it onto her back. She looked up at Dick, who was still in shock.

"Breathe, Chris," She instructed him. He shook his head and followed her, not saying a word.

The pair traveled in the shadows until they got to Langley. He laid limp in the alleyway. Ravager took a picture of the unconscious bleeding man. She dragged his body into the vacant building next to the alley, and Dick followed.

Dick bent over to check his pulse. "He doesn't have a heartbeat, Ravager. We just killed an innocent man! I knew I shouldn't have trusted you."

"Uh, Nightwing, we gave him a drug that reduces his heart rate." Lagoon Boy said sheepishly. Dick closed his mouth and walked past Ravager, who was smiling triumphantly.

"Should have trust me." Ravager smirked. Nightwing grabbed her by the arm and dragged her along. "Make sure he gets to a hospital."

Robin, Lagoon Boy and Blue Beetle looked at each other in question. Batman appeared behind Gamma squad, and glared at Nightwing.

* * *

**Hotel Le Bistrol**

**April 16 22:32**

Dick walked out of the bedroom, and squinted as his eyes adjusted to the light. He rubbed his eyes through his mask, and his hair was a mess.

"You're still working on that?" Dick asked as he put a hand on the table, and the other on Rose's chair.

She had sent the photo of Langley's death to Luthor, and was awaiting his response. She didn't answer Dick, and stayed focused on her work. He looked away and glared.

"Look, you told me not to trust you." Dick stared Rose down.

"I told you not to trust what I say, not to not trust what I do." Rose answered calmly as she continued writing up case file notes.

"Well how can I when you never tell me what's going on? Like it or not, we're a team Rose. You have to tell me what you do, otherwise I'm left in the dark and can't respond." Dick tried.

Rose glared at the screen, and didn't respond. Dick pulled away from the table and groaned in annoyance.

"Please answer me, for once." He growled through his teeth.

"I can't trust you." Rose stood up and glared at him. He glared back. "I know about the whole schtick you had with the Teen Titans. Why you left. You just couldn't let my dad go, could you? It just eats you up, knowing he will be the one criminal you can't take down, doesn't it? So when he changed objectives between the Team and the Titans, you had to follow."

Dick stood closer to her and grit his teeth. "You don't understand the damage he has caused. Because of him, I lost Wally and Terra. They were too young to lose their lives just for his personal gain. I will not let their deaths go in vain."

"So you'll do anything to take him down? Even if it means using me?" Rose demanded.

Dick gave her his best "Batman-glare," and she looked away. "If you give me a reason to trust you, I will leave you out of this. I won't bring you into the middle of this battle going on between Deathstroke and I."

"It's too late for that." Rose tried to look him in the eye.

"Then who's side are you on?" Dick demanded.

Rose stared and looked away. "I don't know."

"Then I want you off this case." He told her. She opened her mouth to argue, but he cut her off. "No. I need to know I can rely on you. Otherwise I risk the safety of the League and the Team."

Rose watched him as he walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, Miss Marvelous here! I just want to take a moment to thank everyone for sticking with this story, as always! You guys are wonderful! Especially the ones who have stuck with this story from the beginning. You know who you are ;) anyway, here's a feelsy chapter...**

* * *

**"Trust"**

**Hotel Le Bistrol**

**August 17 0:21**

Rose sat on the couch with just the table lamp on. She still had a fixed glare on her face after the spat she had just gotten into with Dick Grayson, not that long ago. In her hands was a cup of coffee. Her navy blue hoodie helped keep her warm as well as the grey sweatpants and black socks. However the cool air did nothing to soothe the flames of her anger.

Dick was back in the bedroom, laying in the bed, and staring up at the ceiling through his mask. A glare he had learned from his mentor was fixed on his face. He had a short nap to try and calm himself down, but upon waking, the anger he felt before was rekindled.

He knew it was difficult for Rose to choose between Slade and the loyalty she held for the team. He finally understood why she became a solo act after breaking away from her father. She didn't want to be used by either her father or a team looking to take Deathstroke down. She had wanted to make up for the evil she thought she had in her. Only she wasn't evil. And Dick knew that. Rose was only misunderstood. Torn between two worlds.

The leader in Dick told him that the way he handled that situation was too personal. But the voice of reason in Dick told him he was right in justifying himself. She had struck a nerve, and he had let her know that she had. The fact that she knew his backstory without having to read a file burned him up even more.

During that five year gap, before he had given up the title "Robin," and changed to "Nightwing," he had joined the Teen Titans. They needed a leader, and he was their hope. And as much as they needed him, he needed them more. They kept him grounded, and they kept him from going too insane with responsibility. They had become a family to him. But then Deathstroke had to come along and ruin that all for him.

Deathstroke had turned Terra against the Titans, long-story-short. The youngest "sister" so to speak betrayed them all, and aided Slade in taking every one of them down. But Terra wanted redemption, and the unfortunate penalty for such a highly sought after value was her life. He had promised that Terra had a choice. That she could change who she was and start over. But Terra's choice was taken away from her. And "Robin" had let her down.

So "Robin" took a "leave of absence" from the Teen Titans, and rejoined the Team as "Nightwing." Jason had taken over the "Robin" mantle, and soon lost it to Tim. Nightwing thought he was free of Deathstroke, but he still managed to come back to haunt him. And after he had lost Wally because of Deathstroke, Nightwing tried to track him down himself. Nightwing lead a solo career as a hero. Nightwing had found several sources to help him take Deathstroke down, but they were all dead ends.

And it was just by chance that on a visit to the Watchtower, he caught Aqualad and Superboy going to go recruit Deathstroke's daughter herself, Ravager. It was too good an opportunity to pass up, so he took Aqualad's place to win Ravager over to the Team. Nightwing thought he could use Ravager to get to Deathstroke, not caring about how it would effect Ravager.

Maybe the reason he was angry was because Rose had managed to figure it all out, which meant he had met another dead end. Which meant he was always going to be one-step-forward-two-steps-back when it came to Deathstroke. And thinking about that alone killed him inside.

* * *

Rose leaned forward and opened the black laptop on the wooden coffee-table. She set her coffee aside and rolled her eyes, discovering Luthor still hadn't made contact with her. She closed the laptop. It wasn't like it mattered anymore since Dick had the authority to dismiss her from the operation himself.

It infuriated her from the beginning of the operation that the League wanted to use her as a way to get to Luthor. The worst part was that Nightwing was using her to get to her father. She knew about his obsession, and she knew the reasoning behind it. Sure, her father wasn't the "good guy," but that didn't mean she wasn't. She had tried to prove herself as a hero. She had saved so many people from harm. But she was still stuck paying for her father's sins.

Of course, when your father goes by the name of Deathstroke, all hope of a normal life went out the window. It started with her mother's death, then his triggering of her latent meta-gene powers, and her being forced into a life of a mercenary at age sixteen. Everything after the break from her father was a way of trying to repay what she had stolen. She had tried to be the "good guy." And she was tired of being used. Nightwing was just another example of why she could never be a true "good guy." He wasn't that much different from her father, and he would never realize it.

Dick left the bedroom to find Rose steaming in the living room. He silently kneeled before her, and she refused to look at him.

"I'm sorry for giving you an ultimatum. I'm sorry for not trusting you. And I'm sorry for trying to get to your father through you." Dick looked her in the eyes through his mask. Rose didn't acknowledge him. He picked her up.

"What are you doing?" Rose asked, pushing away from his chest.

"Taking you to bed. It's late, and you haven't slept since we got here." Dick answered without looking at her. "You can be mad at me all you want, but I need you for the mission. The objective was to protect Mr. Marquette. And we are still doing that."

"I'm still allowed to be here then? Undercover?" Rose asked optimistically.

"Yes." Nightwing placed her in bed and covered her up with the sheets and comforter. He laid next to her, and leaned over her to turn the light off, but she stopped him.

"Do you trust me?" She asked him.

He hesitated, mauling it over. "Yes."

She took off his mask, and blue eyes met blue eyes. "Look me in the eye and tell me."

He met her eyes hesitently. nobody was supposed to see him without his mask on the Team or even withon the Justice League. But he told her confidently, "I trust you." He then thought a moment, still holding her gaze. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes." Rose answered, looking him in the eyes.

"Good." He switched the light off.


	6. Chapter 6

**Why hello, there! And continuing from last chapter, a little action. Thanks for reviewing and stopping by!**

* * *

**"Consequences"**

**Hotel Le Bistrol**

**August 17 7:35**

Dick woke up first. It took a moment for his sleepy brain to realize where he was, but it all returned soon enough. Rose was asleep on the farthest edge of the bed, wrapped like a mummy in sheets and a comforter. He realized why he was so cold, and then the argument from last night.

He went to take a shower, throwing his dirty clothes near his suitcase, and dressing in dark jeans, black shoes, a white under-shirt and blue long-sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He placed his signature sunglasses on and paused. He picked up his mask which had been tossed to the ground by Rose's side of the bed.

He hid it with his mercenary suit under the bed, and closed the door behind him as quietly as possible. He then made his way over to Rose's laptop, and opened it. A message from Luthor indicated that he wanted a meeting to discuss further employment into his services. Dick read the address Luthor wanted them to meet him at, and programmed it into his phone. Dick left the hotel without disturbing Rose, and went to see Luthor himself.

* * *

**Hotel Le Bistrol**

**August 17 13:06**

Rose woke up and stretched her arms above her head. She rolled over to see Dick was gone. She checked the hotel room for him, and even around the hotel itself. She figured he was just out on a walk, and decided to take a shower herself, dressing in a casual outfit with jeans and a grey t-shirt with a black jacket and black Vans.

When she was done she checked her laptop, and saw that the email from Luthor was already read.

"Oh that..." Rose glared and got up to leave.

* * *

**Lex Corp Paris Branch**

**August 17 14:47**

Rose approached the Lex Corp building, where she snuck in to go all the way up to Lex's office. When she got there, she barged right in, and saw Queen Bee and Lex Luthor. Lex sat at his desk calmly, and Queen Bee sat on the couch adjacent to the desk on the adjacent wall.

"Where is he?" Rose demanded.

"Who?" Queen Bee smirked.

"My husband." Rose snapped.

"Oh, but you're not married. At least not in reality." Queen Bee told her.

"Did you think a father wouldn't know when his daughter is married, let alone to whom?" Lex crossed his arms. "Deathstroke knows everybody in the business, Rose. You got out and decided to play hero. Your "husband" was never a mercenary and only your teammate."

"Where is he?" Rose demanded again.

"Nightwing." Queen Bee answered.

Two arms grabbed Rose around the waist and wrestled her to the ground. He pinned her, holding her wrists above her head and straddling her legs. He glared at her through his sunglasses without saying a word.

"Great." Rose sighed. Queen Bee had him under control. Rose flipped him off of her, and held him down.

"Don't make me hurt you." Rose warned.

"Make her hurt you." Queen Bee smiled.

Nightwing used his legs to pull her off of him, and Rose dropkicked him. He hit the ground, but rolled back, taking a fighting stance.

"I have no patience for senseless violence." Luthor remarked. "Take her down now."

Nightwing flipped over her, grabbed her wrist and handcuffed it. She swung at him with the other fist but he caught it, and handcuffed that wrist as well. She sent a back hook kick at him and sent him flying back, clutching his ribs. Rose flinched. As soon as she did, Nightwing had her by the neck and slammed her over Luthor's desk facedown.

"Take her below." He ordered.

Nightwing pulled Rose up and forced her into the elevator. He had her pinned against the wall. Abruptly she sent her hands over his head, pulling him from behind her.

"Whelm, Rose." He smirked.

"You jerk, I thought-"

"You said you trusted me." Dick pointed out.

"Well-"

"When we get down there, I'm going to put you into a containment cell, but I'm leaving it unlocked. When I leave, I'm going to meet up with Batman, Superman and gamma squad. You have to intercept Deathstroke while we take Mr. Marquette to safety." Dick explained.

"Okay." Rose sighed. "I don't have my armor."

"Neither do I." Nightwing added. "But we'll manage."

The bell rang and he ducked out of Rose's death grip. He locked her in a containment cell, and walked away. Rose watched him leave through the unbreakable glass.

"Oh, he forgot to lock this." A guard quipped and locked her cell.

"Oh no." Rose whispered.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello readers! As always thanks for your support and motivation. This might be the last chapter for a while as school has started for me, and I probably won't be able to update for a while until things calm down... Thank you!**

* * *

**"Reparations"**

**Lex Corp Paris Branch**

**August 17 16:30**

"Do you think the glass is going to hold?" A guard asked another.

"It should. Lord helps us if it doesn't..." The other responded.

Rose continually punched the glass. Her knuckles were bleeding, but as she kept punching, the glass buckled even more. She paused, panting.

"C'mon super strength. You're stronger than this." Rose told herself. She growled and threw her fist into the glass once more. It cracked.

* * *

**UN Summit Paris**

**August 17 16:45**

"Where is Rose?" Nightwing demanded, now in his regular suit with the blue bird on his chest.

"Are you sure you left the cell unlocked?" Tim asked him.

"Yes." Nightwing answered haughtily.

"Well, if she isn't here in the next ten minutes..." Superman in his Clark Kent disguise as a reporter looked away.

"You guys didn't get Mr. Marquette to listen?" Dick asked.

"He was too stubborn. He wouldn't come with us. The best we can do now is find Deathstroke, and stop him before he can get to him." Lagoon Boy answered.

"Blue Beetle, can you scan for him?" Nightwing asked. "And where is Bats?"

"Sure thing." Jaime Reyes looked around, his scarab helping him search for the mercenary.

"Batman said he had some business to attend to..." Tim answered.

"And I got nothing." Jaime added.

"Great." Nightwing paced back and forth. "The summit is about to start."

Mr. Marquette took his place, with his name tag and country displayed, as with every other country in the UN.

"I'll secure the perimeter." Clark suggested.

"Okay." Nightwing answered.

"What's up with him? I've never seen him so worried. He's always chill in situations like this." Lagoon Boy told Blue Beetle.

"I'm just as confused as you, ese." Blue shrugged.

(Perhaps the one known as Nightwing knows something you do not.) The Scarab told Jaime.

"Probably, he knows a lot of things he doesn't tell us." Jaime looked down.

"Yeah, I know. Maybe I should talk to him..." Tim suggested. He walked over to Dick, an looked up to him. "Um, Dick, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Dick answered half-heartidly. He relaxed a bit seeing his "younger brother's" concern for him. "I think Ravager might be in trouble."

"Well, we can go look for her." Tim suggested. "You can stay here just in case Deathstroke shows up."

"Good idea. Go ahead." Nightwing nodded. Tim smiled slightly and then left.

Gamma Squad made their way to Lex Corp, and easily snuck in. They took the elevator down to the underground levels. When the doors opened they gasped.

"It looks like a war zone." Robin remarked. He stepped over a guard and continued inspecting the area.

"Whoa, hermanos look at this." Blue Beetle called to his teammates. A holding cell that previously had glass as a wall was shattered on the ground. "Looks like something strong busted outta here."

Tim examined the glass, and the holographic computer in his glove analyzed the material. "This type of glass is supposed to be unbreakable."

"Tell that to the glass." Lagoon Boy pointed to the shards of glass.

Tim picked up a strand of white hair. "Looks like our girl got tired of waiting on ol' Prince Charming to save her."

"So now I have just one question:" Blue Beetle stated. "Where did she go?"

* * *

**UN Summit Paris**

**August 17 17:43**

Nightwing continually paced the hallway, and Clark met up with him.

"Perimeter is locked down tight. I have no idea where Bruce is, as usual." Clark rolled his eyes.

"It's not Bruce I'm worried about." Dick narrowed his eyes.

On top of the UN building, Rose faced Deathstroke. There was a scratch on her forehead, where a small trickle of blood streamed down the side of her face.

"Dad, I have to stop you." Rose told Deathstroke.

"I'd like to see that. I really would, Rosie." Deathstroke pulled his sword. "You have no weapons, you're tired, weak, and mentally gone. The chances of you stopping me are nonexistent. Don't get in the way."

"You're right. I can't stop you." Rose nodded and left. Deathstroke's one eye narrowed.

When Rose entered the building she pulled a fire alarm, and ran towards Marquette. She knew it was a matter of time before her father took the shot. Nightwing ran into the summit room, and people scrammbled for the door. Marquette was at the podium, and Rose was running towards him. A gunshot went off, and Rose jumped in front of Marquette.

The bullet was faster than she was, and hit Marquette in the center of his forehead, killing him instantly.

"Damn it, Rose." Deathstroke growled under his breath. Luthor and Queen Bee who were standing in the viewing area looked down and smiled contently.

"I believe Qurac is now yours." Luthor told her.

"I believe it is." Queen Bee answered happily.

Deathstroke turned to leave, but Batman blocked his way.

"You're not going anywhere." Batman told him.

"Is that a challenge?" Deathstroke smirked and pulled his sword.

Down below, Nightwing and Rose stared down at Marquette in disappointment.

"Marquette's dead." Clark answered. "Emergency services are on their way."

"Oh, dude." Lagoon Boy whispered as Gamma made it into the summit room past the screaming people.

"Definitely a disaster." Tim flinched. "Heavy on the dis."

While Batman and Deathstroke fought, Luthor and Queen Bee made their escape. Deathstroke slashed at Batman, and then threw a smoke bomb, and disappeared. Batman blinked behind his mask, and once the smoke cleared, looked down at his chest, where a long gash now was. He used his cape to cover up, and looked at the disaster below him from the viewing area.

Marquette was being put in a body bag, and Nightwing was running his hands through his hair. Gamma looked down sullenly, and Clark looked up at Bruce from below.


End file.
